leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack damage
Attack damage (or AD) directly increases the physical damage of a unit's autoattack and also improves the damage some champion abilities do. Every champion starts with some base attack damage that increases each level. Additionally, several items and champion abilities, as well as spells, buffs, runes and masteries grant bonus attack damage. The champion's total attack damage is the base attack damage plus the bonus attack damage. This statistic stacks additively in most circumstances. When there are percentile attack damage bonuses, they are first added together if there are several sources and then they multiply the total attack damage of the champion. At level 18, base attack damage ranges from ( ) to ( and ). Attack Damage has a theoretical gold value of 40 gold per unit. This means that and are the most efficient AD core items, with a gold/AD ratio of 34.4 and 35 respectively. The costs of these stats are always offset by increased final costs of their upgraded items, so and still break even at 40 gold per 1 AD. Increasing attack damage Items * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * magic damage and slows the target champion by 40% for 2 seconds. 60 second cooldown and 700 range.|3400}}. * . * . * . * . * * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * * . * . Classic * . * . * . * . * . Dominion * . * . * . * . * . Twisted Treeline * . * . Champion abilities Note: Only the attack damage bonus effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * increases his attack damage by for 7 seconds. * increases his attack damage by plus for 5 seconds. * increases her attack damage by . * passively increases his attack damage by . He can activate this ability to increase his attack damage by instead and nearby allied champions' attack damage by half of that amount for 7 seconds. * increases his attack damage by for 20 seconds. * passive gains attack damage equal to % of his bonus movement speed. * increases an allied unit's attack damage by for 5 seconds. * increases his attack damage by for 6 seconds. * passively increases his attack damage by when the ability is not on cooldown and grants double that bonus for 10 seconds on activation. It is possible to have both bonuses activated if the cooldown gets refreshed during those 10 seconds * grants him 6.375% of the damage it deals as attack damage. * grants him attack damage as long as he is on the trail created by the ability. * increases his attack damage by for 6 seconds. * increases her attack damage by when she is hit by an attack or hits an enemy. This buff lasts for 5 seconds and stacks up to 10 times. She can activate this ability to gain max stacks. * passively increases his attack damage by 25% of his armor. * increases her attack damage by 20% for 15 seconds. * increases his attack damage by for as long as the ability is toggled on. * increases the attack damage of nearby allied champions by while active and persists for 1 second after deactivation. * increases his attack damage by and half of that to nearby allied champions for 10 seconds. * increases his attack damage by for 8 seconds. * passively increases his attack damage by plus per 1% of his maximum health missing. * increases his attack damage by for 7 seconds. * increases her attack damage by for 10 seconds. * passively increases his bonus attack damage by Masteries * increases your champion's attack damage by . * increases your champion's attack damage by per level ( bonus attack damage at level 18). Runes * and runes increase attack damage. Neutral buffs * The buff grants 40 bonus attack damage for 4 minutes. Decreasing Attack Damage Champion's abilities Note: Only the attack damage reduction effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Effects that reduces damage is not the same as decreasing a champion's attack damage. * decreases surrounding enemy champions' attack damage by for 4 seconds. * reduces the opponent's attack damage by for 8 seconds. Neutral Debuff * Voracious Corrosion reduces a champion's attack damage by 50%. List of champions' attack damage increases his attack damage by 25% of his armor. This includes his base armor and is an innate passive ability thus essentially increasing his base damage unlike all other ranked champion abilities which are temporary or situational boosts to damage. The increase to Rammus' damage is }} }} at level 1 for a total of + }} }} and }} }} at level 18 for a total of + }} }}. , , and are abilities that passively increases their respective champions' attack damage. They are ranked abilities and thus cannot be counted on for a bonus at level 1. However, arguments could be made that at level 18 they will have 5 ranks and thus this will increase their damage permanently. * raises 's total attack damage to }} }}. * raises 's total attack damage to a minimum of }} }}. * raises 's total attack damage to }} }}. Trivia AD can become negative. Auto attacks will deal no damage in this case. The maximum attack damage attainable from Attack Damage equipment and buffs: * Summoner's Rift ** 500 5 ** 110 ** 15 ** 40 *** Total attack damage 665 * Dominion ** 95 ** 350 5 *** Total attack damage 445 * Twisted Treeline ** 95 ** 350 5 ** 42 ** +10% 2 Twisted Treeline Altars *** Total Attack Damage 590.7 *** 537 without the altars The optimum attack damage from runes and masteries: * 3 * 12 * 21.06 Greater Marks of Might * 9.72 Greater Seals of Might * 6.48 Greater Glyphs of Might * 13.5 Greater Quintessence of Might ** Total Attack Damage 62.76 The optimum attack damage attainable from allies, not including the listed champions: * 20 * 50 * 20 * 35 ** Total Attack Damage 125 ** For Twisted Treeline, it would only be 93 due to the team size limit. Category:Attack damage items Category:Offensive champion statistics